Zutara
by Bake-tsuki
Summary: Se ubica despues de la pelea con Ozai. Zuko y Katara estan juntos, aunque es dificil para los demas. ¡completamente Zutara! no importa si Aang sufre... listo el cap 4. Recuerdos...
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic Zutara, estoy realmente convencida de que Katara y Zuko estarán juntos antes de que la serie termine. No tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos van a ser, espero armar una historia coherente entre ellos. Estoy casi segura que incluiré un song fic en algún momento. Por favor, espero sus reviews. Lo malo es que no se me ocurrió ningún nombre!!!!

**Después de la batalla contra Ozai**

Él miraba fijamente a la pared. Su respiración pausada elevaba un poco la cabeza que ella había apoyado en su pecho. _Tendremos que decirle a todos algún día_- susurró, mientras acariciaba su cabello- _Siento que te deshonro por amarte en secreto_. Ella rió tristemente. Su príncipe podía ser a veces tan formal. Se irguió un poco y miró fijamente esos ojos miel. _Aun no puedo_, respondió quedamente. Su hermano nunca le perdonaría que ella se hubiese enamorado del tipo de la cicatriz y en cuanto a Aang…

**Semanas antes…**

Aang, antes de la batalla contra el señor del fuego, temiendo que esa fuera la última vez que la viera, le dijo que la amaba. Ella, cabizbaja, deseaba ser sincera, sí que lo amaba, casi tanto como amaba a Sokka. Que lo amaba como amigo, compañero y hermano. Aang levantó su rostro de la barbilla, la miró a los ojos, esperanzado, pero no encontró en esos océanos lo mismo que ella veía en los suyos. _No me contestes ahora… _-presintiendo lo que ella quería decirle- _Responde cuando todo esto acabe_- De pronto, estampó un beso en los labios a Katara, al verla completamente roja, el monje se ilusionó y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo al campo de batalla…

**Ahora**

_¿En cuanto al avatar que?-_ le dijo Zuko. _¿Perdón?_ Katara lo miró perpleja. _El avatar te ama, ¿no es verdad? Sus ojos lo delatan…_Katara, desviando la mirada, habló en voz baja:_ No quiero hablar de eso_… Sacudió la cabeza, ignorando un momento su realidad. Con una mirada traviesa, buscó de nuevo los ojos de Zuko, _Ahora no quiero hablar. Sígueme deshonrando... _Sonrió

**NOTAS:** Quedó muy chiquito, parece más un drabble… Lo que sucedió es que dudé entre seguir con un capitulo lemon sobre la deshonra de Katara –jajajaja- o seguir con el siguiente capitulo con la historia sin sexo : S. No sé. Se que parecerá que el comentario de la deshonra parece raro, pero tomé en cuenta que Zuko creció con mas restricciones por ser de la realeza, me lo imagino un poco mocho… y un poco torpe… por supuesto, a estas alturas ya no lo será… Jajaja Por cierto, ¿Han notado que en todas las parejas que surgen en Avatar las mujeres son las que toman la iniciativa para todo? Creo que es una fantasía de los creadores jajajaja.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahora no quiero hablar. Sígueme deshonrando... _Sonrió

Zuko la miró hechizado. Casi sin darse cuenta, deslizó sus manos tibias hacia los pechos de Katara, acariciándoselos muy lento por debajo de las sábanas, delicadamente pellizcó sus pezones. Retirando las sabanas, miró embelesado como reaccionaban y se endurecían. Por todas estas sensaciones, a Katara la cabeza empezaba a pesarle y darle vueltas, embriagada en una deliciosa sensación… Mientras tanto, la otra mano de Zuko se deslizó por su vientre, acariciándole el ombligo y bajando hasta su pubis, metió la mano dentro de sus piernas; Katara soltó un gritito, que fue sofocado por un beso de Zuko… De la boca de Katara brotaron suspiros y jadeos alterados, al ritmo de las caricias de Zuko, que le arrancaba gemidos cada vez mas ahogados a su maestra agua… _Katara_ –le dijo con voz ronca_-¿sabes que le pasa a un gran fuego si se le echa agua?_ –Sin esperar respuesta alguna, le susurró-_el fuego se aviva_… Para mostrarle su propio fuego, profundizó sus caricias, provocando que Katara se perdiera entre tanto goce… La miró, cerraba con fuerza los ojos, tratando inútilmente de contener el placer, un carmín cubría sus mejillas, su cuello, sus pechos… Zuko sujetó uno de sus oscuros pezones entre sus labios, con la lengua, formó círculos alrededor, Katara se aferraba a sus hombros como si temiera caerse, clavándole las uñas… gotas de sudor recorrían su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre… Jaló suavemente de los cabellos a Zuko, para darle un beso apasionado, profundo, arrancándole un gemido a su príncipe, que le correspondía con deleite… _Mi turno de deshonrarte, Zuko_…

Con hábiles movimientos, casi sin que Zuko se diera cuenta, Katara estaba sentada encima de su estomago, con las rodillas rozando sus caderas. Los sentidos de Zuko, despiertos como nunca, miraban hipnotizados los pechos de la maestra agua, que subían y bajaban al ritmo de su agitada respiración. Con lentitud, Katara poco a poco fue acercando su boca a los pezones de Zuko, los mordió ligeramente antes de subir por el cuello de Zuko, con una sonrisa maligna, su lengua recorrió todo el trayecto del cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, que sujetó con los labios… Sabía que eso enloquecía a Zuko, la cicatriz en su cara era extremadamente sensible… al sentir el cálido aliento de Katara un estremecimiento lo recorrió. Incorporó medio cuerpo, sentándose en el lecho, su pecho rozando el de Katara en cada respiración, en un placentero abrazo, las manos de Katara recorrieron la espalda del maestro fuego, con un tacto suave pero firme, con sus largos dedos extendidos sobre su piel, marcando su espalda como un estigma. Mientras tanto, Zuko mordisqueaba apasionadamente los hombros de Katara, dejando huellas rojas en su recorrido. La levantó un poco para poder unirse, y para no gritar se dieron un ardiente beso… con cadencia, Katara comenzó a moverse de manera circular, envolvente, primero lenta y delicadamente, de pronto, cambiaba de ritmo y profundidad, escuchando orgullosa los jadeos que arrancaba de los labios de Zuko. A ella misma, cada roce de su cuerpo con el de él la colocaba al borde del delirio, a cada movimiento, una deliciosa sensación la recorría, fuerzas indescriptibles se acumulaban en ella, hasta que de pronto estallaron, y convulsa, atenazó la cara de Zuko entre sus brazos, quien con un beso delicado y el peso de su cuerpo, sin separarse, la recostó delicadamente en el lecho, admirando el rostro de ella, que respiraba entrecortadamente, y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Katara, aspiró el aroma de su cabello, que embriagó sus sentidos… Delicado, dulce, exquisito en sus movimientos, Zuko condujo a Katara a parajes que no había conocido aún, con movimientos cada vez mas firmes y fuertes, ambos experimentaban una sensación incorpórea, incontenible…

Con un espasmo final, Zuko se derrumbó entre los pechos de Katara, aspirando fuertemente su aroma, mezclado ahora con el suyo. _Te amo Katara _-susurró, con una certidumbre más allá de lo racional. Katara, en respuesta, rozó sus labios contra los suyos- _estaré contigo siempre_…

Espero que les haya gustado. Tomé algunas ideas de relatos previos de aliena y flor, también de uno de mis libros favoritos: Halcón, De Gary Jennings. Les recomiendo encarecidamente este autor. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré dentro de poco. ¡Manden reviews!...


	3. Chapter 3

Este es un song fic. La canción es del cantautor José Luis Perales. Tradicionalmente, la letra tal cual se intercala entre los párrafos, pero creo que la letra se puede utilizar como dialogo, así que la hice así. La letra completa esta al final. Las palabras que corresponden a la canción están en cursivas por ser dialogo y en negritas. Espero que lo disfruten. ¡Espero reviews!

_-Aang tengo que hablar contigo-. _Katara lo había encarado. No había escapatoria posible, ella sabía que no tenia otros compromisos y que iban a estar solos por unas horas. Después de la batalla con Ozai, los pendientes, los festejos, las comitivas de todas partesy demás cosas habían dado el pretexto perfecto para que Aang evitara esa plática con Katara. Por más que había querido negarlo, una parte de él ya sabía que Katara no lo amaba, al menos como el quería. Prefería evitarla, alejarse un poco de ella, antes de confirmar sus sospechas, optaba por engañarse a sí mismo una vez más. Toph le preguntaba insistentemente que le sucedía. Aang sabía que no tenía caso mentirle. _No deseo hablar de eso, Toph. _Añadió para sí:_ Aún no deseo abandonar la esperanza… _

_Hace tiempo que deseo hablar contigo, han pasado tantas cosas... _Katara no pudo seguir… Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sus miradas se encontraron. **_Mirándote a los ojos juraría que tienes algo nuevo que contarme_** _Katara_. El percibió su turbación. _ **Empieza ya, no tengas miedo. **_Trató de parecer alegre y jovial, de ser el Aang de siempre; pero podía sentir el nudo en la garganta de Katara.

_Katara, tu no me amas ¿verdad?_- dijo Aang después de un incomodo silencio. Cerrando con fuerza los ojos, Katara tragó saliva. _Te amo Aang, pero no como tu quieres. Eres para mí tan valioso como Sokka. Eres mi familia también…_Katara, con pesadumbre en la voz, le contestaba a Aang. Otro silencio. _Quizá con el tiempo Katara... _Dijo, esperanzado. _No Aang. Amo a otra persona. _Aang abrió mucho los ojos, no esperaba esa respuesta. El dolor que le produjo era muchas veces mas fuerte que cuando el rayo de Azula casi lo mata. **_¿Cómo es él? ¿En que lugar se enamoró de ti? ¿De donde es?_** . Un caudal de preguntas atenazaba la garganta del avatar, luchando por salir.

_Cuéntamelo todo Katara. _ Lentamente, con lagrimas en los ojos, Katara le narró una historia parecida a otra que el había escuchado también de sus labios, sólo que en aquel entonces, el futuro con ella parecía ser prometedor. Aang no la interrumpió, y apenas se dio cuenta que ella había terminado su relato. Él miraba el piso, no quería ver las lágrimas en sus ojos azules, las suyas, brotaban pero muy dentro de sí… _Zuko me **ha robado un trozo de mi vida**. Al final, la nación del fuego **me ha robado todo**. _ Aang, con amargura en su voz, había dicho lo que Katara tanto temía… Sus sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes, y al avatar se le encogió el corazón. De verdad ella amaba a Zuko. Oleadas de odio, de tristeza lo recorrían. No podía hacer nada, cualquier cosa supondría el sufrimiento de Katara… Prefirió tratar de engañarla y engañarse de nuevo. Abrazó a Katara por los hombros y le pidió con voz tierna que se calmara. _Vamos Katara, **se hace tarde**. Zuko **te estará esperando**. Sonríe, **que no sospeche que has llorado**. Me alegra que hayas sido sincera Katara. **Te sienta bien ese vestido gris**. _Katara no se la tragó, sabía que él estaba sufriendo.

_Quizá puedas encontrar el amor con otra persona Aang. _–Katara trataba de consolarlo.

_No deseo que haya otra, Katara. Pero si, tal vez el destino me depare otra cosa. _Sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar a la maestra agua. Recordó a Tia Wú. El destino no le esperaba con un amor, y si no era con Katara, no valía la pena esforzarse en moldear su destino. Apenas estaba consciente que Katara se marchó. Un dolor sordo lo recorría, como si su alma y cuerpo estuvieran entumecidos. En cuanto pudo reaccionar, decidió que debía marcharse, ya no tenía caso seguir ahí. En plena madrugada, en un bisonte medio dormido, Aang se alejaba de lo que más amaba en este mundo…

------------------------------------------

He aquí La canción completa:

¿Y Cómo es él? ¿En que lugar se enamoró de ti?

¿De donde es? ¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?

Pregúntale porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida

Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo

(bis)

Cálmate mujer se te hace tarde

y llévate el paraguas por si llueve

el te estará esperando para amarte

y yo estaré celoso de perderte

y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris

Sonríele que no sospeche que has llorado

y déjame que vaya preparando mi equipaje

Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta

¿Y Cómo es él? ¿En que lugar se enamoró de ti?

¿De donde es? ¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?

Pregúntale porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida

Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo

(bis)

José Luis Perales la escribió pensando en su hija que se casaba, pero creo que es magnifica para la situación por la que atraviesa Aang. En el siguiente y último capitulo, contaré la historia de cómo se enamoraron Zuko y Katara. ¿Saben? Muchas veces antes, me había preguntado porque la insistencia en los fics sobre dejar reviews… Ahora que ya he subido estos fanfics, entiendo por qué. ¡¡¡es altamente adictivo!!! Por favor, contribuyan con uno a esta adicción… Gracias Zukara Love y Gothic Dafne, por sus reviews.

**Bake Tsuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, creo que el final esta quedando largo, así que lo dividí en dos, para actualizar pronto. Este capítulo es más o menos un resumen de la serie al servicio del fic –y del zutara jejeje-. Quedó raro, intenté hacerlo cómico, pero ese género no es mi fuerte. El siguiente capítulo creo será el último, habrá, en el siguiente, por lo menos un lime. **

* * *

En un salón de descanso del palacio de la nación del fuego…

_Ya, cuéntamelo todo_. Zuko le dirigió una mirada interrogante a los ojos velados de Toph. _¿Qué?-_ Le contestó, cortante. _Lo de Katara y tú_. El príncipe casi se cae de espaldas de la sorpresa. _¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!._ Toph había comenzado a exasperarse _¿sólo sabes decir eso? Aang se marchó en la madrugada. Había hablado en la tarde con Katara y lo noté muy decaído. Así que Katara debió haberle dicho lo que tienen ustedes dos. Cuéntamelo todo_… Zuko trataba de digerir lo que decía la maestra tierra. _¿Cómo… cómo supiste¿Katara te dijo?_ Katara le pidió a Zuko que por el momento nadie supiera que se amaban, la maestra agua decidiría cual era el momento oportuno para decirlo, también ella sabría a quien le diría primero… _si ya lo supiera no me tomaría la molestia de preguntarte, Aang se fue _–una sombra cubrió por un instante su rostro- _y ya que no encuentro a Katara quiero que me lo cuentes… Percibo los signos vitales por medio de las vibraciones ¿sabes? Cuando Katara y tú están juntos sus ritmos cardíacos se aceleran. Además hace una semana los escuché… _Toph tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro…Zuko estaba lívido de la impresión. ¿Ritmo cardíaco¿Nos escuchó¿Escuchó que? Oh dioses… Zuko enrojeció violentamente, "la deshonra". _¿Por qué tendría que contártelo?_ Dijo, tratando de escapar de esa vergonzosa situación. Toph entrecerró los ojos divertida. _Bueno_, dijo, sarcástica, _seguro que a tu cuñado no le agradará mucho saber que tú y Katara_… Las pupilas de Zuko se dilataron, y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, que Sokka supiera que ellos se amaban era una cosa, pero de ahí a que ellos… ¡por los dioses! Se rindió. _Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?_ Exclamó, derrotado. _Todo. Desde el inicio. La historia de amor entre un maestro fuego y una maestra agua debe ser muy entretenida._ Tomó asiento, satisfecha. _¿y bien? Empieza ya_…

* * *

**El regreso de del avatar**

Vio temor en esos ojos azules, eran muy bellos… y ella era muy linda… para ser una campesina de la tribu agua. Luego vio ira en ellos, al tratar así a su abuela… esa mirada índigo lo hechizaba, por el momento era mejor que se centrara en atrapar al avatar…

* * *

**El pergamino agua **

_Corrió directamente hacía mí… tomé sus muñecas entre las mías. No quería lastimarla de no ser necesario. En ese entonces sólo quería capturar al avatar… Miré fijamente sus ojos y le dije que la salvaría de los piratas. La atamos a un árbol. Estaba furiosa_. Con una media sonrisa Zuko le narraba a Toph… recordaba claramente la primera vez que sintió el aroma de Katara, la primera vez que estuvo tan cerca de ella, que le hablo casi al oído…_ quise sobornarla con no hacerle daño a ella y a Sokka, también con el collar de su madre, se le había caído en un barco de la nación del fuego. No funcionó… _

* * *

**El asedio del norte II**

La miró durante unos segundos platicar con otra chica, luego vio a Yue a punto de irse. Observó a Katara, había crecido unos centímetros, dejaba de ser una niña… _Vaya¡pero como has crecido!. _No pudo reprimir el halago. Se veía muy bien pero era amiga del avatar. Empezó a pelear muy confiado, no quería lastimarla después de todo. Ella era una campesina, astuta sí, pero una maestra agua novata. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que se había equivocado, ella había aprendido cosas nuevas, decidió que ya no tendría clemencia, la chica debía entregarle al avatar...

* * *

**Las encrucijadas del destino. **

_Katara comenzó a gritarme, desquitándose conmigo por todo lo que la nación del fuego había hecho. Dijo que en mi sangre había sed de destrucción, de maldad… yo me enfurecí y le dije que no sabía de lo que hablaba. Me contó de su madre, asesinada por la nación del fuego. Yo luego le conté de la mía, a la que la nación del fuego también asesinó… compartimos el daño que nos habían hecho, me pidió disculpas… cuando ella se ofreció a curar mi cicatriz me sentí muy agradecido. Me había ofrecido el agua del manantial sagrado, su reliquia, se acercó a mí y posó sus dedos sobre mi cicatriz -_Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Zuko, al recordar esos dedos fríos sobre su sensible cicatriz, la placentera sensación le había hecho cerrar los ojos… Por unos momentos, su cuerpo quedó paralizado, deseaba tocarla también, acercarse, besarla quizás, como besó a Jin, le había correspondido imaginando que besaba a una morena de ojos azules...-_ Debió haber sido muy intenso. _Zuko miró el rostro de Toph sin comprender._ Lo que sucedió ahí abajo, tu corazón late a mil. _El rostro de Zuko era escarlata ya, el mordaz comentario de Toph estaba acompañado por una sonrisa pícara. Le indicó con la mano a Zuko que siguiera._ No me hagas caso y continúa. _Zuko lanzó un bufido exasperado. Hubiese preferido que Toph hiciera que lo tragase la tierra. Contar a alguien algo tan privado en verdad era humillante, pero en cierto modo también era un alivio compartirlo. _Al fin y al cabo_, pensó, _ella ya sabe lo más importante_. Daba igual si le contaba cada detalle a la maestra tierra.

_Era la primera vez que permitía que alguien tocara mi rostro, la primera vez que intimaba así con alguien, que compartía mi dolor. Aang nos interrumpió. Verla alegre por la llegada de él, la forma en que lo abrazaba me hizo sentir celoso. Quería estar en el lugar de él, tener esa confianza... _

* * *

Cuando Zuko decidió seguir por el túnel, seguía inundado por los celos. Pensó en que era maestro fuego, en la cicatriz, en lo desposeído que se encontraba, la humillación, que Katara era maestra agua, que era demasiado buena para él, en los brazos del avatar rodeándola y lo feliz que se veía de verlo…Pensó que lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar un príncipe desterrado, marcado, destronado y despojado por su nación era a ser el fiel perro de su hermana. No fueron las falsas promesas de Azula, Azula siempre miente, esta no era una excepción. Su padre no lo aceptaría sin el avatar. Y Katara no era para él. ¿Quién había oído que un maestro fuego y una maestra agua estuvieran juntos¿Quién podría amar a alguien a quien todo mundo odia?

Sin embargo, aun cuando peleó contra ella – ¡vaya que había mejorado, faltó muy poco para que derrotara a su hermana!- trató sólo de defenderse, de no hacerle daño. "_¡Creí que habías cambiado!"_ Sí cambió. Pero el mundo no lo hizo. Intentó tener una vida próspera y pacífica junto a Iroh y Azula se la arrebató. Bajó sus defensas ante Katara y el Avatar se la llevó, abrigó esperanzas de borrar la dolorosa marca que lo acompañaba, y el avatar de nuevo se interpuso. La metamorfosis que vivió sólo lo hizo más vulnerable, más frágil, sólo lo hacía sentir más sufrimiento. Pero ya no más. Ahora sería un sirviente, un arma, _el filo de una navaja._ Sin embargo, ver a su tío defendiendo al avatar, el esfuerzo por seguir su propio camino, lo hizo recapacitar. Ya era tarde, había perdido la confianza que Katara le había entregado, y el avatar no podía sobrevivir a ese rayo. Nunca podría tener a Katara de nuevo. Decidió, por inercia, seguir al lado de su hermana hasta su siguiente traición, que estaba seguro ocurriría. Se dedicaría simplemente, a esperar el momento en que sería despojado de nuevo…

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Azula había descubierto el día del eclipse, se dedicaba a urdir estrategias y a cimentar su poder sobre los Dai Lee y por medio de ellos sobre el pueblo. Asesinó a más de uno que trató de desobedecerla, pronto dejaron de hacerlo. Bajo su mando, todos los hombres y mujeres jóvenes habían sido "reprogramados" para jurarle devoción. Con éste ejército, aseguró la ciudad y las murallas internas y externas. Si alguien quisiera atacarlos tendría que matar a sus compatriotas. Durante todos esos preparativos, Zuko se había dedicado a entrenar, a hacerse más fuerte. Los remordimientos le daban la fuerza necesaria para eso. Cuando Azula organizó una caravana para informarle a su padre de la victoria en Ba Sing Se y dejó a Ty Lee y a Mai al mando, sabía que ya no sería necesario y sería desechado junto con su tío. Esa misma noche se dirigió a la celda que visitaba todos los días. En un despliegue de sus poderes, derritió la puerta lo suficiente para que su tío pudiese pasar.

* * *

_Era una técnica de fuego control que inventé estudiando a los maestros tierra. _El tono de Zuko buscaba halagar a Toph. Sin embargo la earthbender no le correspondió el gesto. Indignada preguntó en voz baja: _¿Por qué tanto tiempo¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo para liberar al señor Iroh? _Zuko comprendió su reacción, ella apreciaba profundamente a su tío.

_Mi tío quería que me enterase lo más posible de los planes de Azula, yo procuraba que estuviera cómodo y que nadie lo molestase. Gracias a la espera, pudimos advertirles que Azula planeaba usar a todos los habitantes de Ba Sing Se para proteger a la nación del fuego y cómo podríamos detenerla. Mi tío estaba consciente de todo esto y lo soportó todo, con el honor de siempre. _

Toph sonrió, pudo notar el orgullo en la voz de Zuko. Iroh era una gran persona.

_Que creyeran todos que venían en son paz fue por mí, yo confirmé que ninguno mentía, pero Katara seguía muy dolida. ¿Cómo fue que lograste que…_ Las palabras murieron en los labios de Toph, al escuchar unos pasos apagados tras la puerta. _¿Toph¿Estás aquí?_ La voz de Sokka irrumpió en el cuarto. La maestra tierra miró a Zuko _Ahora regreso_, murmuró.

_¿Cómo fue que lograste que Katara te dejara de odiar?_ El príncipe completó para sí la frase que Toph no pudo terminar. Se sumió, de nuevo en sus recuerdos, en espera de la maestra tierra y su indiscreta curiosidad.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo. En el siguiente capítulo terminará el dialogo entre éstos dos, y la versión que Katara le cuenta a Aang. Se que es triste que deje a Aang así, pero de verdad creo que se quedará sólo. La mitad de esperanza que tenía en un Toph/Aang se va cuando ella besa a Sukki creyendo que era Sokka, y la otra cuando toma a Sokka del brazo de regreso a Ba Sing Se. Y con eso de que Azula pudo haber matado a Sukki… En fin… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
